


Ticklish?

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing, Short, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou attacks Akutsu and manage to fgure out that he's ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumichan31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumichan31/gifts).



> It's Izumi's fault that I like the pairing. XD  
> Jirou's blonde in the manga, so I made him blonde in this fic. *grin*  
> The prompt's from the PoT-pairing-generator Izumi made, and I got the prompt "Immortal laughter" and Jirou/Akutsu at one try =D

Akutsu curse profoundly when Jirou buries his teeth in his neck, and a groan escape his lips. _(Fuck damn it asshole!)_  
The blonde giggle and slide his hands down Akutsu's chest in soft circle-motions. Akutsu bites his lower lip. It tickles. Damn it tickles like hell a lot.  
His left leg twitch when Jirou's hands touch a hipbone. Jirou gape, then giggle again. _(Jin-chan are you ticklish?)_ Akutsu curse. _(Shut the fuck up!)_  
Jirou laugh and continue to run his fingers over Akutsu's bare skin. Then he attacks Akutsu's left side and Akutsu clamps a hand over his mouth. A laugh escape none the less, and it only seem to encourage Jirou, instead of satisfying him.  
Akutsu try to tell him to stop, but once he open his mouth, a true laugh pour out through pale lips and Akutsu reach out to tickle Jirou as revenge.  
Jirou laughs happily and Akutsu just can't stop.  
None of them can stop, and in the end, they lay on the floor after they fell out of the bed, wheezing with lack of breath and still shaking of laughter.  
Jirou regain an even breathing first, and he press a kiss to Akutsu's slightly parted lips. He smile warmly. _(You have a pretty laugh and a beautiful smile, Jin-chan.)_ Akutsu mutters a halfhearted curse and _fuck off, Jirou._ Jirou only smiles and snuggle close to Akutsu. He falls asleep not soon after, a silly happy smile playing on his lips. Akutsu runs a hand through Jirou's blonde locks and let out another, whispered curse, followed by an even lower _love you, idiot._  
In his sleep, Jirou smiles even wider.


End file.
